Harry Potter: Life Goes On
by dreamer1148
Summary: Picks up shortly after DH leaves off. Harry learns that life goes on. HPGW & RWHG


**This story contains explicit sexual material. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read. The story will not contain only smut, but sex will be a recurring theme of the story.**

"No! NO! Don't hurt them! It's me you want! NO!"

Ron Weasley woke to the shouts coming from the camp bed on the floor. His best friend, Harry Potter, was in the grips of yet another nightmare. It had been a week since Harry had defeated Voldemort, and he was still plagued by these infernal nightmares, filled with images of his loved ones tortured and killed. Ron had hoped that Harry would finally have peace after Voldemort was gone for good, but the horrors he'd seen tortured him still. Ron had learned the hard way to not try to wake Harry from one of these nightmares – the first time Ron had tried to rouse Harry from a nightmare, Harry had stunned Ron so forcefully, that Ron had been thrown into a wall. It killed Ron to see his friend so tormented; he knew there was only one way to help him. He hurried downstairs and quietly knocked on his younger sister's bedroom door. Ginny, wearing just a thigh-length nightgown, opened the door to see Ron's distressed face and knew immediately what was happening. She pushed past him and raced upstairs in her haste to get to Harry. They'd discovered several nights before that she was the only one who could ease Harry's anguish.

Ginny arrived at Ron's room and knelt by Harry's side. She placed her cool hand against his heated face.

"Harry," she said softly. "Harry, wake up. It isn't real."

Harry's thrashing ceased, and after a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked up into the concerned face staring down at him.

"Ginny," he sighed, "you were dead. I held you in my arms, but you were gone."

Harry wept then, unable to fully shake the image of his love, dead in his arms. Ginny cradled his head against her chest, whispering that she was fine, everything was fine, nothing would hurt them, they were all safe. She rocked him gently, until his sobs ceased.

Harry sat up. "I'm sorry, Ginny. You deserve better than a weak, pathetic boy who can't handle a few nightmares."

Ginny placed a finger against his lips to silence him. "Harry, you are the strongest man I've ever known. You've lived through more horrible things than most people could ever imagine." Ginny placed her hand against Harry's cheek and he closed his eyes and sighed at the contact. "I think what we need to do, is create some more good memories to overpower the nightmares you've lived through."

She smiled slyly, and pulled out her wand. Pointing it at the door, she muttered, "_Colloportus_" and "_Muffliato_."

"There," she said, "now we won't be disturbed."

Harry looked at her with a question in his eyes. To clear things up, Ginny pressed her lips against his. She was pleased when, after a moment's hesitation, Harry wrapped her in his arms, placing one hand behind her neck, and one on the small of her back. He'd barely touched her since he'd returned, and she had hardly stopped thinking about how much she wanted his hand on her body. She pressed her body against his and parted her lips, deepening their kiss.

Harry groaned as Ginny licked his lower lip, and pulled her down to lie on the bed with him, never letting their lips part. He'd dreamed so long of being with her, but his fear of hurting her had held him back. Now, he wasn't letting anything stand in his way. He slid his tongue between her full lips and let one hand drift down to her thigh, and slowly slid it up, underneath her nightgown, until he was cupping her firm, round ass.

Ginny thought she was more aroused than she'd ever been. Harry's slightly callused hand on her smooth skin sent waves of pleasure to her core, and when she felt his erection press against her thigh through his pajama pants, she couldn't contain herself any longer. She rolled them together, and pinned Harry on his back, straddling his hips. She could feel his erection directly beneath her pussy, and rubbed herself against it. Hearing Harry's gasp of pleasure and seeing the look of reverence in his eyes gave her a feeling of such power. Ginny had always been a powerful witch, but this was a new kind of power, and she quite liked it. She reached down and, in one swift motion, pulled her nightgown off over her head, exposing her breasts to Harry for the first time.

Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Ginny's gorgeous body, naked but for a lacy thong covering her pussy. Her very hot pussy, he thought, feeling the heat through her thong and his pajama pants. Harry placed his hands on Ginny's thighs and slowly slid his hands up her body to cup her full breasts. He admired the sprinkling of freckles across her chest and shoulders, parts of her he'd never been able to see before. He smoothed his hands over her ample globes, and felt her nipples harden against his palms. He gently rolled her nipples between his fingers, and was gratified to hear her gasp.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny moaned, overcome with the pleasure shooting from her nipples straight to her now-soaked pussy. She felt more alive than she ever had before. Suddenly, she needed to be as close to Harry as possible, she couldn't stand to have anything between them. She reached down and pulled his t-shirt off of him, exposing his strong, broad chest. She caressed Harry's chest, before leaning down to kiss him once more.

Feeling Ginny's bare tits press against his naked chest as she brushed her lips against his once more caused Harry's cock to throb. He rolled the two of the together, so Ginny was beneath him. He settled one leg between her thighs, and began to kiss down her neck, pausing to suck gently below her left ear. Gently fondling one breast in his left hand, he kissed down to her other breast, and licked the tip of her engorged nipple. Feeling encouraged by the hiss of pleasure this caused, her took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

Ginny was in ecstasy. Harry's hands and mouth continued to do wicked things to her. A spasm of pleasure went through her as Harry slid one hand down over her belly and into her lacy panties. She felt his fingers part her folds and nearly screamed as his thumb brushed her clit. She bucked her hips against his hand, and felt him hesitate.

His hand cupping her pussy, Harry realized he was far out of his depth. He wanted to please Ginny, but was unsure how to begin. He lifted himself up on one elbow and looked down into her lovely face.

"Gin, I- I want to…to touch you, but I want it to be good for you."

Harry felt his face get hot. He was embarrassed at his lack of knowledge and experience in this area. He watched in awe as Ginny smiled shyly, and then slipped her thong down off her legs, and kicked it to the side.

"Watch me," she whispered, as one of her hands slid down to her pussy, the other cupping one breast. Harry's eyes widened as Ginny spread her legs then used her fingers to spread her pussy open for him. Harry shifted to get a better view, and placed one hand on her inner thigh, unable to keep his hands off her body. He watched as Ginny slipped one finger into her pussy, then pulled the wetness up to her clit, a term Harry only knew from that idiotic book Ron had given him, _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_, which had turned out to be far dirtier than he'd imagined, but had provided good reading on their journey.

Ginny's finger circled her clit and her breathe quickened, feeling Harry's eyes on her. She closed her eyes and allowed her fingers to work her pussy the way she'd taught herself several years before. She alternated teasing her clit with sliding and finger or two into her pussy, allowing herself a few thrusts before withdrawing back to her clit. After several minutes, Ginny felt her orgasm approaching. She refocused her efforts on her clit, pressing firmly and rubbing faster and faster. She opened her eyes to see Harry kneeling between her legs, one hand still caressing her thigh, the other rubbing his erection through his pajama pants, his gaze focused intently on her fingers on her pussy, his lips parted in a silent moan.

Harry had never felt more turned on in his life. This beautiful girl, no, woman, pleasuring herself as he watched, it was almost more than he could take. He heard her moan louder than she had yet and saw her close her eyes and drop her head back. Her fingers moved faster over her clit, and Harry knew she must be getting close to an orgasm. Harry was no longer content to be a spectator. He slid his hand up from her thigh and slipped a finger inside her pussy. He felt her hot, wet pussy pull him in as the rest of her body tensed and froze.

When Ginny felt Harry's finger enter her pussy, her orgasm exploded out of her. Every muscle in her body tensed – her toes curled, and her lips parted in a silent scream that couldn't escape her throat. After a moment, her body shuddered involuntarily, feeling wave after wave of pleasure pass through her. Ginny moaned as Harry slid his fingers in and out of her pussy, drawing out the orgasm even longer. After the trembling stopped, Ginny pushed Harry's hand away gently, unable to take any more stimulation at the moment. She pulled him to her and as he kissed her lips, she fumbled with the tied strings at the waist of his pants. She untied the knot, and pushed his pants down over his hips, and down his legs, and Harry kicked them off his feet. Ginny felt between them, and wrapped her trembling fingers around his rock-hard cock. She stroked him clumsily a few times, feeling unsure of how to pleasure Harry, despite the confidence she'd shown in pleasuring herself.

"Ah, Ginny," Harry gasped as he placed his hand over hers, stilling her movements on his rigid member, "You're going to make me come."

"That's the idea, isn't it?" Ginny teased.

"I want to make love to you, Ginny. If you're not ready, I can wait."

In response, Ginny guided the tip of his cock to her entrance. Harry felt her slick juice on the head of his cock, and just barely had the presence of mind to reach for his wand and quickly perform the contraceptive spell he'd learned fourth year. Harry tossed his wand aside and leaned down to kiss Ginny, supporting himself on his elbows, as he slowly eased his cock into her silky, wet pussy. He felt Ginny flinch and he stopped immediately. He looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes. He made to pull out of her, apologizing as he started to withdraw.

"Oh no you don't, Potter!" Ginny exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his back, stopping his movement. "I want this; I just need you to go slow. I need a chance to…adjust."

Harry started to press into her again, very slowly. Her pussy was so tight, it took all his will-power to not spill inside of her as he bottomed out. He checked to see that she was ready, then started slowly and gently thrusting in and out of her, pulling his cock almost all the way out, before changing direction and sliding all the way back inside of her. Before long, he heard Ginny moan and her hands reached up to grab onto his biceps. She wrapped her legs around him, high on his waist, and Harry, correctly, took this as consent to speed up. He picked up his pace, thrusting into her a little harder and faster with each thrust. He slid one hand between them and, with his thumb, tried to replicate the way he'd watched her touch herself.

After recovering from the initial discomfort, Ginny loved the feeling of being so full of Harry's cock. She'd never imagined anything could feel so incredible. Wrapping her legs around him, she started lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, and when he started rubbing her clit, she knew she'd never experienced a more mind-blowing combination of sensations. She gripped his strong biceps and let the pleasure take her over.

"Oh Harry, yes," she moaned. "I'm so close. Please don't stop!"

Harry redoubled his efforts, rubbing her clit faster, thrusting harder into her welcoming pussy. It took every bit of concentration not to explode inside her velvety hole. But when he felt Ginny's pussy contract on his cock, he couldn't hold it back any longer. He thrust into her one last time as his cum exploded out of his cock, Ginny's hot pussy pulsing around him. He groaned and collapsed on top of Ginny, just catching himself on his arms to avoid crushing her. He could feel her pussy's spasms continuing and she writhed beneath him in pleasure. He waited until she'd come back to herself to say the words he'd felt for so long, but could never bring himself to say before now.

"Ginny, I love you."

Ginny beamed up at him. "I love you too, Harry."

The two lovers spent the night in each other's arms. Harry had no more nightmares that night.


End file.
